


About christmas geese and stress relief

by MissOrilive



Series: Gay Christmas Oneshots 2014 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is in ranting mood and he tries to make Steve see that all he misses in life is someone to give him a good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About christmas geese and stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiac/gifts).



> !The birthday present for my sweet MissManiac!  
> We once had a hilarious conversation about who would be the submissive one in our relationship, it kinda prompted this fiction.  
> I'm a non-native speaker, be gentle! Enjoy!

\---------x---------x--------x---------x--------x---------  
They would be stuck here for five days. Danny would rather have to prepare christmas at home in his quiet apartment and get some paperwork done than be here. But no, Steve had gotten him to come here together with the commander himself, Chin and Max. And here they were. Who the hell was organizing Task Force Conventions? They were all adult men and women with military and highly technical training, what more did they needed to learn from each other than what they already knew? Danny was absolutely certain that every participant in the convention had a little child in them that wanted to gloat in front of the others with its exploits. The blond cop had asked Steven directly if the commander was here to show off his Five-O task force. The other man had looked at him with innocent eyes and given an incredibly technical justification why the convention was worth the trouble. Later, Danny had learned that Steve had brushed him off with an explanation he'd qouted from a brochure word for word.  
But unfortunately they had already been in Steve's truck and on their way to the convention center at that time. Highly angered by his discovery, Danny had begun to tear the brochure apart and had started to throw the shred paper at Steve. He was actually able to do that because of course Steve had to drive his truck.  
'You're always driving my car.` Danny had tried to complain. `But it´s our staffcar.´ Steve had remarked shortly. 'My baby is not a company car!` He had cried, but Steve had looked at him with a devasteted expression on his face and had asked if Danny even wanted to ride in the same car with him, which had caused Danny to frantically backtrack and doggedly permitt that Steve could drive his truck.  
When they had checked into their hotel - and of course they would stay there the full five days the convention lasted - the area was already overflowing with fighting machines full of testosterone and women that looked as if they could take Danny out within the blink of a eye. And of course their reservations didn't go without trouble, even though Steve loudly threatend the frightened-looking receptionist and stressed that he had done nothing wrong. Out of compassion for the poor thing Danny had taken the key out of her immobile hand, thanked her and then pulled Steve to the elevator by his wrist. Max followed them, but Danny saw that Chin apparently remained behind to do damage control.  
They only took a quick look into the room and the team would have to give thanks to Danny for his obviously heroic intervention when they saw the two disappointing bunk beds. Steve crossed his incredibly impressive arms and stared at Danny gloomily. Danny shoved his bag onto his bed with his head held high.  
Then they'd gone to explore what the convention had to offer. Of course, Steve had been stopped again and again and went to talk to all colleagues or acquaintances with whom he had spoken about weapons and illegal practices in radiant joy. Actually, Danny had thought that he would lose Steven at this point in the convention, and that he would have to adjust to five boring days but whenever he hinted that he wanted to go to another booth or poster during a conversation, the commander remained close to his side with a wave goodbye to his friends . Danny felt like a dog who had defended his territory, but rejected that thought the same second and looked at a handgun that Steve just had to tell him about mockingly.  
\---------x---------x--------x---------x--------x---------  
On the first evening, Danny threw himself onto his bed, exhausted, muttering "Tho any cazy eople..." into his pillow while his body remained motionless.  
"What?" Asked a still very happy-looking commander.  
"So many crazy people." Danny repeated and had rolled onto his back. He looked at Chin from the corner of his eye, who grinned, and Max, who just looked at him and the commander neutrally. He heard a snort. "We are just concerned about the safety of those around us and would do anything to maintain it." Drawled Steve and dug a clean T-shirt and boxer shorts for the night from his neatly packed bag.  
Danny laughed listlessly. "You drive like a branded pig every single time. Safety is an unknown concept for you." He replied. Instead of answering, Steve changed his clothes. Exactly where he stood. While his friend's view was obscured, the blonde cop enjoyed the sight that greeted him. Steve's muscles tensed and he stuck out his waist as he pulled on his boxers. A chuckle was heard and Danny's eyes flew to Chin, who was grinning at him with a raised eyebrow. Danny quickly looked away.  
"But really, it's amazing that nothing has blown up yet with this many alpha men around. You might think that all the extreme sports they do would be enough to give them a relaxed attitude in life." Remarked Danny, he thought that about many of the participants of the convention. "Alpha male posturing, Danny?" Steve asked mockingly, pushing his bag to the side before he bent down and threw himself on the bed next to Danny. "Ugh." Grunted Danny. "Neandtherthal." He just muttered, however, remaining pressed against Steve's side and only pulled out his crushed hand from under the other's thigh.  
"Yes, alpha males. A whole pack of them, sniffing each other's butts and probably wanting to pee on every tree." Chin lay down in his bunk laughing and Max sat down on the bed underneath and kept listening to Danny's and Steve's conversation with interest.  
"We ... I mean they are not that animalistic, Danno." Steve relented and turned his head to him, so he could see Danny's face, even when there was so little space between them.  
"You all were so like animals!" Danny exclaimed and poked a finger at Steve's chest. He could feel his chest muscle contract under it.  
"Or do you think normal people would emphasize how well Five-O works together and the importance of our team to the governor and crime fighting in every conversation?." Danny said. "But Danno .." Steve began with a frown.  
"I sincerely believe that all of you are little children deep down who simply want to be embraced tightly by someone, because the world scares you, but because you do not know how to deal with those delicate emotional needs, you decided to become crazy combat machines that need to exterminate everything that so much as looks at them wrongly!" Danny got more and more agitated. His hands supported his speech, flying wildly and the bed swayed beneath his gestures. Steve placed a warm hand just above his knee to calm him a little.  
"And of course you know how to satisfy this need?" The taller man asked with a grin and let his thumb draw reassuring circles on his leg above Danny's trousers.  
"Of course!" Danny exclaimed. "They all just need a good spanking!" Fell from his lips and he felt himself starting to go red, but he crossed his arms in defense and looked at Steve with challenge in his eyes, when the other stopped his touching. "A good spanking ?!" Steve repeated, stunned, but then he chuckled and continued to run his fingers over Danny's knee.  
"Yes." Danny nodded and continued. "Someone who shows them where to go and what to do."  
"And you're someone like that?" Steve blinked at him, clearly amused but also curious. Danny threw his hands in the air again and almost punched his friend in the jaw in the process. "Psychologically stable and normal people understand that."  
"You developed your healthy knowledge of people from BDSM porn?" Came the next sarcastic question. The cop's cheeks went even redder. "Of course not ..!" He snorted embarrassed. "But a little healthy relationship based on domination and submission can be rather useful when one partner is full of adrenaline constantly." He murmured in a somewhat quieter voice.  
Steve nodded thoughtfully, allowed his whole palm to stroke a little closer to Danny's inner thigh.  
"So what you're saying is that I would benefit from it, if I had a dom, who helps me to deal with stress by enforcing BDSM practices?", He asked to Danny's amazement.  
"Yes." Danny stammered out, only a little hesitant.  
"And you are that kinda dom?" Came the even more surprising demand. Danny's head snapped around and he stared at the commander. He felt his heart begin to race, hoping the commander wouldn't notice it. But he saw Steve's eyes fly to his presumably throbbing carotid artery for a moment before those deep blue eyes blinked at him again.  
"No!" Stammered Danny. "Mmm." Steve made and licked his lips. "I thought so ..." he muttered, barely audible, but Danny had heard it.  
"I beg your pardon? Are you insatuating that I'm not a good dom?" He asked, indignatly, clutching his hand firmly over Stevens.  
"More like I think you're not a dom at all." Replied the commander gently. Danny sputtered, offended by the statement. "I assure you that I'd be the perfect dom for any sub." Danny defended himself and scratched his finger nail over a vein on the back of Steve's hand.  
"And if I were that sub?" Steve looked at him defiantly. Danny was silent for a moment and had to collect himself to not pop a boner immediatly. He swallowed hard. "Of course."  
Steve pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "No, I'm definitly the more dominant partner in our relationship." He argued. Danny stared at him. "Why's that?!" He pulled his leg up on the bed and sat down on it, so he could turn to Steve completely. His chest pressed against Steve's shoulder.  
Steve raised his fingers, counting down. "I am the team leader, I make all the important decisions, I drive the car, I can clearly offer a better house ..." Danny hit the fingers with his flat hand.  
"This has nothing to do with the sexual and emotional part of the relationship." He groused, but Steve was counting on his fingers again. "Well, I'm just the bigger man, have more stamina then you, I also have the better equiment for scenes ..." He broke off and leered at Danny with a lascivious look. But this time Danny only rolled his eyes.  
"You may have more stamina, but since you are more flexible and have the more resistant body, too, you can hold out longer in uncomfortable positions. Like on your knees or if bondage comes into play. And besides size has nothing to do with the actual dominance. Many tall people love to be dominated by a smaller dom." Danny explained with determination and looked at Steve defiantly. Steve's eyebrows drew together, but Danny saw how his pupils were dilated. A triumphant smile crept onto his lips and he tapped Steve's collarbone with a finger challengly. Steve's lower lip stuck out, and he turned away theatrically.  
"To achieve that, you would first have to get me under your control." He whined and pouted at the side of the bed.  
Danny pulled up a golden eyebrow in turn and could feel his breath quicken. He leaned closer to Steve's ear and breathed against it gently. "That doesn`t require strength." He cooed and put his hand on the commander's neck. The tallerer man tensed and did not move. Danny gently rubbed over the short dark hair at his neck. He felt it in his palm when Steve swallowed hard and how commander's muscles began to tremble under his skin. Just when Steve's head turned back to him a cough made the two men jump. Their eyes flew around.  
Max still sat on his bunk, intently watching them, staring at them with his mouth open and an almost panicked look in his eyes. Meanwhile Chin had rolled towards the edge of his bed and glanced down at his two friends. "And I think that's enough for today." He grinned and watched, laughing, as Steve jumped out of Danny's bed like he had been struck and literally flew up into his own. Danny had grabbed his blanket and pointedly turned to the wall and kept silent. For a moment the four men made themselve comfortable and finally a still slightly pale-looking Max turned of the light. It was quiet for a few minutes, before a coarse voice was heard.  
"You're welcome to practice how to tie your Christmas goose on me anytime, Danno."  
"STEVEN!"  
\---------x---------x--------x---------x--------x---------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos for part one and two! You can leave behind comments, I would appreciate it.  
> You can also prompt me for the next part! It will be slash, the general topic is winter and in my profile I listed some pairings which can be used! Thanks for your interest!


End file.
